


Movie Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My birthday was three days ago, and you already gave me a cupcake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "naemi" in 2015

Tony hadn’t regretting giving McGee an emergency key to his apartment until he was shaken awake at five in the morning.

“What the— McGee?” he mumbled.

His partner grinned. “Happy birthday!” he said, holding up a muffin with a candle stuck in it.

Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. “My birthday was three days ago, and you already gave me a cupcake.”

“We were in the middle of a case, and you ate it in the car on the way to interview a suspect,” McGee protested. “So, we just postponed it. C’mon, get up.”

“Fine, I—” Tony began, allowing himself to be pulled upright, then stopped. “Wait, who’s ‘we’?”

“Me and Gibbs and Abby,” his partner said. “And Ducky. She gets you tomorrow, then she’ll drop you at Gibbs’s and Ducky’s going to make you dinner. Don’t know what either of them have planned besides that.”

“And I don’t get a say?” Tony grumbled, but got to his feet.

“Nope,” McGee agreed, cheerfully. “For somebody who made such a big deal about working on his birthday, you’re not being too quick here, Tony.”

“It’s my day off,” he protested, ambling toward his closet. “I was planning to sleep, not… whatever geeky weirdness you’ve got in mind.”

“It’s _your_ birthday,” McGee reminded him. “Get dressed, wear something casual.”

Tony found a t-shirt and pulled it on. “Why?”

“Because _today_ there’s a James Bond marathon down at the Broad Street Theater, and I’ve got all-day tickets.”

“What, really? Wait— Sean Connery as Bond?”

“Is there any other kind?” McGee replied.

Tony grinned and pulled on his shoes. “I take back all the mean things I ever said to you, Probie.”

McGee smiled back. “No, you don’t.”

“Well, okay, _most_ of them,” Tony allowed. “And, Tim? Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
